Wiki ng Tagalog Rhymes
Layuning nais mangyaring tuluyan Ito ang tanging lugar kung saan mahahanap ng isang mag-aaral, makata o kung sino man ang interesado, ang mga salitang magkakatugma-tugma para sa kanyang gagawing likhang tulang tila oro. Pangako sa inyo na 'di 'to kailanman sasarado; palaging narito bilang isang pagpapala at ginhawa! ('di ito dehado) Pagsalubong Maligayang pagdating sa inyong lahat! Ang wiki na ito sa kasalukuyan ay kinukumpleto pa lamang. Inaanyayahan namin na kayo'y tumulong sa paglagay ng mga pahina upang makumpleto ang lahat ng mga salitang Filipino na ginagamit ng mga Tagalog. Sa baba nito ang mga regulasyong kailangan sundin upang tumuloy dito. Mga Patakaran # Respeto at galang sa kapwa kontributor at bisita ay napakahalaga, at ang numero unong patakaran sa komunidad na ito. # Walang pagmumura ang mapaparaya; bawal ang pagsabi ng mga masasamang salita o pagpahayag ng masasamang mga imahe't mensahe. # Ang pagbababoy at paninira ng mga henuwinong gawa ay maaaring parusahan ng pag-kick. Hanggang tatlong babala lang ang papayagan. # Magtamasa sa natatanggap na tulong mula sa mga iba, sapgkat hindi ba itong lahat ay nakasisiya sa iyo't pumunta ka pa rito? Banghay sa bawat Salita Kapag isa lang ang ibig-sabihin ng salita Ibig sabihin: (Filipino na kahulugan ng salita) hal. (pangungusap na gumagamit sa salita nang tumpak; ang salita ay nakasalungguhit) Mga kasing-kahulugan: (mga synonyms sa Tagalog,) Meaning: (English meaning of the word) ex. (sentence using the word properly, with the word italicized) Synonyms: (words which have the same meaning in English) Kapag higit pa sa isa ang ibig-sabihin ng salita (halimbawa mula sa https://tagalogrhymes.fandom.com/tl/wiki/AbaAba) May dalawang magkaibang kahulugan ang salitang aba: 1) Ibig sabihin: ito ay katagang pandamdam upang ipahayag ang matinding damdamin tulad ng pagkamangha, pagtataka o pagkagulat hal. Aba! Ang ganda naman ng mga sapatos na ibinili mo para sa kanya! Sigurado akong magugustohan niya iyan. Mga kasing-kahulugan: (wala) Meaning: an exclamatory expression used to convey strong feelings such astonishment, confusion or surprise ex. Aba! ''Those shoes you have bought for him/her are very nice! I am sure that he/she would like that. 2) Ibig sabihin: 2.1) kaawa-awang estado ng tao; 2.2) o taong nasa kaawa-awang estado; miserable ang nararanasan; o dukha hal. Ang kalagayan ng noo'y mayaman na negosyante ay naging aba nang gamitin ang lahat ng pera sa pagpupusta sa sabungan. Ayaw nilang lumapit sa mga aba, sapagkat alam nila na ang mga sinasaluhan mo, sa huli, ay matutularan mo rin. Mga kasingkahulugan: mahirap, dukha, maralita, hirap, salat, hamak, pobre Meaning: a very pitiful state of a person; or a person in a very pitiful state; they are in misery; or poverty ex. The condition of the once rich businessman became ''aba ''when he/she used all his/her money for gambling for the cock fight. They do not want to get close to the ''mga aba, ''for they know that whoever you partake with, you will, in the end, imitate them too. Synonyms: poor, needy, destitute, indigent '''Paalala' Idagdag na rin ang mga kategorya ayon sa tugma. Ito ay makikita sa ilalim ng bawat pahina. Ang tuntunin sa pagkilala nito ay maaayon sa dalawang klase: 1) ang huling pantig; 2) ang huling pantig kasama ang katinig na tunog bago iyon. Gawin nating halimbawa ang mga ito: # Kapag katinig ang huling titik na lalagyan ng kategorya tulad ng bangaw, ang mga ito ay magiging Aw, at Ngaw Ilan pang mga halimbawa: Prutas -- As at Tas Eskwelahan - An at Han Giliw - Iw at Liw # Kapag patinig ang huling letrang lalagyan ng kategorya tulad ng pusa, ang mga ito ay magiging A at Sa Ilan pang mga halimbawa: Mabaho -- O at Ho Kotse - E at TSe Napili - I at Li Pwede namin ding isulat sa Source Editor (kahit saan) ang: Category:(at ang tugma) Tawag sa Tapat na Tulong Ang mga determinado o mahilig na mag-alay sa pag-ayos ng wiki na ito ay malugod na tinatanggap sa pagiging isang Bureaucrat o Admin dito: Sila ang mga nagbabantay at nagpapabuti ng mga kaganapan sa komunidad na ito. Sila ang mga makakukuha ng kapangyarihan sa kontrol ng mga aksyon. Kung sino man ay naniniwalang siya ay karapat-dapat na kunin ang mga tungkulin, padalhan na lang ng mensahe si Redidy Penguin. Mga karagdagang nais ay mga tao bihasa sa mga ito: # Interface Design # Gramatika (Filipino at/o Ingles) # Editor/Coder Ngunit, maging handa muna para sa mga pangangailangan bago makakuha ng posisyon: # Kailangan ng kahit man lang 20 na mahahalagang edit. # Ibahagi na rin ang mga ebidensya na ito ay ginanap. # Sabihin ang mga intensyon at udyokin mo kami. Iyon lang naman ang mga kinakailangan. Sana ay maging tila biyaya sa inyo ang proyektong ito, upang makatulong sa simpleng ganito. Salamat po. ~Ang Founder Usap-usap Tayo! Recent Activity